crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Department of Paranormal Affairs
The name of this department has also been given as the Department of Mutant and Paranormal Affairs, but as the acronym is the DPA, it seems likely the shorter name is correct. However, could also be that the department existed prior to being specifically tasked with mutant affairs in addition to more general paranormal affairs. :This article was written by E. E. Nalley on the previous wiki, and a copy entered in Canon Material Comments: Department of Paranormal Affairs by XaltatunOfAcheron. Description The Department of Paranormal Affairs (hereafter DPA) is a subsidiary department of the Justice Department. It has a cabinet level secretary, but that position is not in the line of succession for President. While DPA is funded through the DOJ, it has far more autonomy, more in the line of the Secret Service being a part of the Treasury. DPA has jurisdiction with the enforcement of laws and regulations as touching mutants and paranormals, (in this case as Described under Title 16 of the Annotated Code of the United States as any citizen who has a measurable ability exceeding that of 'Baseline' humanity). Normal mages who are not mutants fall into this category as do certain weapons researchers and costumed adventurers. DPA issues and MAINTAINS the records of any US Citizen MID/MMID holder, but for international ease of travel uses the MCO model of this card. DPA may take jurisdiction of any crime involving Paranormals, or may allow local law enforcement to prosecute, acting as an expert witness or information clearing house as needed. DPA also interfaces with Allied and NATO aligned sister organizations of foreign governments outside of the MCO for reasons of National Security and Foreign Interest (Paranormal Spies and the like). As of 2010, the U.S. Congress has authorized the DPA to deputize any officer, commissioned, warrant or non-commisioned, of the U.S. armed forces to be an acting agent, and can even recall for a short term, the person. The reasoning is that there are many vets around and, as a population, they tend to be in shape.Rises the Sun, Part 2 The enabling legislation denies the MCO jurisdiction over any Military MID holder.Rises the Sun, Part 1 The Department is headquartered on Connecticut Avenue in Washington DC. Personnel Gen 1 * Leadership: ** Roland Atley (The current Secretary of Paranormal affairs, and previous Undersecretary (as of 23NOV06, and was informed of his promotion the previous day). ** Trish Watkins (Roland Atley's secretary as of the evening of May 7th, 2007.) * Agents: ** Agent Dent (Last known appearance was on May 3rd, 2005, when he approaches Gene Nalley after Loophole sends her letter to NASA, and offers a scholarship to Whateley Academy.The Case of the Poisonous Patent ** Agent Vincent (Last known appearance was on May 3rd, 2005, when he approaches Gene Nalley after Loophole sends her letter to NASA, and offers a scholarship to Whateley Academy.) ** Special Agent Max Twining (Was on duty at the Atlanta Airport on January 6th, 2007 He was on duty when Loophole's group passed through security at the Hartsfield Intl. Airport on their way back to Whateley Academy. He offers Loophole the chance to sign on as a volunteer Air Marshal.) * Other ** Ms. Norma Lewis (A senior attorney. On May 8th, 2007, she reviews the case against Kayda in the case of Heyoka's murder.The Riddle of Sappho: Canto V) * Unknown position: ** Peter Renaud (Executor of the arrest warrants on the Mutant Commission Office's Berlin, NH office, on January 31, 2007.Wednesday Morning, 5AM) Gen 2 * Agent Janceena Sevcik (a mage, whose office is in Oklahoma City.The Quantum Suicides: Part 2 Has not lost her job at any point in the known timeline.) References Category:Government Category:Washington DC Category:DPA